Caring is not Sharing
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: Or, in which Tsuna is jealous of the attention Reborn is attracting and decides to sneak them out of the ball. Two-Shot, M-Rated for lemon.
1. Caring is not Sharing

**Title: **Caring is not Sharing

**Summary: **Or, in which Tsuna is jealous of the attention Reborn is attracting and decides to sneak them out of the ball.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **R27

**Warning: **OoC-ness; Set anywhere between 5YL and TYL. Rated for suggestiveness… ish.

* * *

**Caring is not Sharing**

Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi plastered on a pleasant smile as he nodded at appropriate times as another Don in front of him continued making small talk with him. Now, normally, he wouldn't be this rude. No matter how superficial he knew the conversation was, Tsuna will always genuinely participate in the conversation by at least attempting to give some form of replies.

But today, he had something else on his mind.

Something dark –more completely black; like pure darkness, really.

Something like… a certain Armani-wearing ex-Arcobaleno?

"–cimo… Decimo?"

Tsuna blinked rapidly. "S-Sorry?"

"D-Decimo… Are you alright?" The Don asked.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry." Tsuna apologized profusely. "I…–"

"–Oh! I finally found you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned over, smiling brightly at his savior, having realized the voice immediately. "Dino-nii!"

The Cavallone Decimo grinned as he stopped beside Tsuna, a glass of wine in hand. "Oh. My deepest apologies, Don Cassa. Was I interrupting you?"

"Oh no. Of course not." Cassa replied hastily. "I-I shall take my leave now, Vongola Decimo, Cavallone Decimo." He bowed and disappeared into the crowd.

Tsuna sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… You saved my life."

Dino chuckled, "What got you so distracted, _otouto_?"

"N-Nothing." Tsuna shook his head. "Can we duck out for a bit? This place is killing me."

"Sure." Dino nodded, leading the two Bosses out to the balcony.

"I still hate balls and parties." Tsuna grumbled as he took in a deep breath of fresh air. "What's the point of this party anyway?

"Well, it's Vongola's Annual Ball. It's practically the grandest event of the Mafia every year." Dino said. "With Vongola's large number of alliances, along with the many more who want to join… Just about all the Famiglia in Italy are gathered here. Even those whose headquarters are overseas make it a point to attend too. It's a time where information is shared and deals are made. At the same time, it is the one time everyone can really relax and lower their guards; just a little bit, because scuffles and fights are forbidden during these five to seven hours."

Tsuna stared at Dino quietly before a mischievous grin broke out on his face. "Thank you, Dino-nii. If I ever want to make an advertisement for the annual Vongola Ball, I'll definitely look for you for my spokesperson."

Dino didn't hesitate to whack his surrogate younger brother over the head. Tsuna pouted as he leaned against the balcony railing, glancing into the ballroom.

There were various ballrooms in the Vongola estate. For today's event, the largest ballroom was selected because of the sheer amount of guests attending. The largest ballroom was situated at the center of the estate, a separate building on its own. The building had two floors; the first being the reception area while the second was where the actual ballroom is. A long desk was placed downstairs between the two stairs that spiraled inwards, leading to the second floor. Two hours ago, Gokudera and a few Mafioso from the Storm division diligently received the guests as they checked the attendance against the sent invitation while Ryohei and the Sun division, ushered the guests upstairs. Yamamoto had worked in tandem with the chefs of Vongola to prepare the night's buffet, with inputs from Vongola Decimo himself. As far as he could tell, Tsuna still hadn't seen anything that would make him regret letting Chrome and Mukuro, along with the Mist division, handle the drinks and Hibari was doing an excellent job at security with the Cloud division.

The decorations for the entire building were entrusted to the Lambo and his Lightning division, with supervision from the Vongola Storm Guardian and inputs from Tsuna. The old red curtains were all torn down and replaced with fresh golden satin ones that lined the entire building as well as the stage. Even though he faced the possibility of not finishing on time, Lambo had gone ahead and ordered for all the chandeliers to be carefully taken down to clean and polish before replacing them. Round tables lined the ballroom with the central area bare for the guest to mingle freely and dance, if they wished.

Tsuna couldn't be prouder of his youngest Guardian for the spectacular job. Not simply because of the decorations but also because of the maturity he had shown during the assignment. Tsuna always knew that Lambo had security issues due to him being the youngest of the Guardians. As a result of his issues, Lambo had a tendency to insist on carrying out whatever tasks he was given without any help in his attempt to prove that he is as capable as the older Guardians. This time, perhaps it was because he was well aware that this is a very important event, Lambo had put his own pride aside and had periodically gone to Gokudera for help. Tsuna could tell that the silverette was proud too, for he had lent his assistance when asked without a single shred of tease.

"They did a really good job, huh."

Dino's words broke Tsuna out of his thoughts as the brunette nodded. "I'm impressed. And very proud." Dino glanced at him inquisitively. Tsuna explained with a smile, "They pretty much handled everything you see tonight. I had a lot of paperwork to sort out after the recent summit and war between the Gallo Famiglia and Russo Famiglia, so having this ball was giving me quite a migraine. Gokudera came up to me one day and practically demanded that I hand over whatever I have on hand with regards to the preparation of the ball. And then, like the leader of the Guardian he is, he sorted out the jobs among the Guardians and they took care of the affair. The only thing I really did was to sign the invitations and gave some input here and there."

Dino whistled, "They really are maturing into true Guardians, aren't they."

Tsuna smiled. "Yes, they are."

"And you're also settling into the role of Vongola Decimo." Dino remarked.

"I suppose so." Tsuna nodded. "I used to think that if I ever accepted the role, I will definitely regret it. As it turns out, I didn't."

"I'm sure there's one other _very important _reason why you accepted." Dino smirked, glancing into the crowd.

Tsuna followed his line of sight and blushed. "D-Dino-nii…!"

Dino laughed. "Well, I'm going back in now. Romario must have looked all over for me already." Dino turned to Tsuna. "Are you coming?"

"In a bit." Tsuna said, waving a hand at his surrogate older brother.

"Okay. See you later." Dino replied and dipped back into the crowd.

Tsuna sighed and leaned back against the balcony railing again, trapping the cloak he wore securely around him. Without meaning to, his eyes trailed back to a certain spot in the crowd. While the ball was originally supposed to be a white tie event, Tsuna had objected and changed to simply formal wear instead, arguing that while it is true that the ball was basically a more elegant way of the Mafia's gathering, it was also a night for everyone to stand down and relax, so there was no need for it to be so formal. As such, all the males –be it the Bosses themselves or their Right-Hand men– came in variations of the black jacket and pants matched with white dress shirts and ties, while the ladies –some Bosses themselves, but mostly companions– came in dresses of various lengths, designs and colors.

The Guardians, being part of the hosts of the event, had abandoned the white dress shirt and instead wore dress shirts whose colors matched their respective flame colors. As the main host of the event, Tsuna was (forced into) wearing a white suit and pants, matched with an orange dress shirt and a white tie.

_Him_, on the other hand, came in a full black suit and a black dress shirt, matched with black silk tie. He had abandoned his usual fedora, so his jet black hair, carefully jelled and fashioned, was clearly visible.

Tsuna swallowed nervously and willed the images in his mind to disappear –or, at least, go somewhere else for the time being. The blush that had spread across his cheeks quickly faded away, replaced by a scowl when he saw _him _surrounded a few ladies, intent on asking him to dance with them. Tsuna clenched his fists tightly as a horrible feeling hit him. He knew what that feeling was, of course, but Tsuna honestly never expected it to happen to him.

The brunette groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, turning away, missing the knowing smirk on the other's face as he politely rejected the ladies.

Tsuna took in a few deep breaths to calm himself before opening his eyes again, only to swallow hard when he found smoldering twin onyx staring at him from across the ballroom. Tsuna's blush came back full force, pouting when he found the other smirking at his actions. The blush faded away again as another lady walked up to him, standing a little closer than Tsuna liked. The brunette stifled a snarl as he spun around and walked between two floor-length windows. Tsuna reached up to his ear where an earpiece was. All the Guardians had the same set of earpiece for the evening for communication purposes since it was almost impossible to find one another once they separated in the crowds.

"Hayato? Can you hear me?"

It took a while, but his earpiece finally crackled to life as the familiar voice of his Right-Hand man rang through.

"_Yes, Jyuudaime. I hear you."_

Tsuna was rarely so impulsive, but he really couldn't stand it any longer.

"Hayato, I'm feeling a little light-headed–"

"–_Jyuudaime, are you_–_"_

"–Yes, I'm alright. I've been working a little late recently, so I'm probably just tired."

"_Where are you, Jyuudaime? I'll escort you back." _

"No, I see Reborn. I'll get him to walk with me. Listen, Hayato, I want you to let the ball go on until time, then close it for me. Help me apologize to the guest, and tell them I didn't announce my leave because I wanted them to enjoy the ball."

"…_Okay, Jyuudaime. I understand. Please be careful." _

"Of course. Reborn will be with me, remember?"

"_Yes. Please rest early then."_

"Okay."

Tsuna chuckled when he cut off the connection. _Rest early, he says. If things go the way I think it will, I very much doubt I'll 'rest early'._ Tsuna took in one last breath to calm himself before ducking back into the crowd, methodically making his way across the ballroom towards his target. He forced the scowl off his face when he saw another someone else standing next to him. Tsuna strode casually over and politely cleared his throat.

"O-Oh…! Vongola Decimo…!" The lady blushed and bowed.

"My sincerest apologies. I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Tsuna said in the most pleasant tone he could conjure up at the moment.

"Oh. N-No…" The lady answered quietly.

"I see." Tsuna nodded. "I'm very sorry, but I need to borrow this gentleman for a bit. I do hope you don't mind?" Tsuna asked.

"Of course, Vongola Decimo." The lady bowed and quickly took her leave.

Said _'gentleman' _was still smirking smugly. Tsuna growled lowly and all but dragged him out of the ballroom, striding towards the main building in the Vongola HQ. Other than a few snickers escaping his lips (which only served to make Tsuna speed up more), he allowed himself to be tugged along by the fuming Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna pulled his bedroom door open so violently, he pondered for a split moment if he had pulled the door off its hinges. As it was, he didn't. The brunette pulled his partner in and kicked the door shut, slamming said partner against the door before smashing their lips together furiously. Tsuna thrust him tongue into the other's mouth, mapping the cavern thoroughly. His victory was short-lived though, because the other was apparently only letting him win for just a tiny while before utterly taking control of the make-out session. Tsuna couldn't help but let out a moan and felt the other smirking.

Tsuna heaved heavily as they broke apart, taking in the much needed air as he glared at the other –not that it really had an effect, considering how his face looked redder than ever.

"Had your fun yet?"

Tsuna shivered at the low baritone.

"R-Reborn… Umm…"

The hitman smirked predatorily as he stalked towards Tsuna. The brunette gulped and slowly backed away, swallowing when he felt his legs hit the edge of his bed.

_Guess I am really not resting early tonight… _

Reborn loosened his tie. In a flash, he had Tsuna pinned on the bed with his arms above as he crashed their lips together once more. This time, Reborn dominated the kiss completely, not allowing Tsuna a single chance to retaliate. Tsuna groaned and sighed, letting Reborn do whatever he wished. The hitman chuckled as he pressed a knee between Tsuna's spread legs. The brunette's eyes snapped opened as he moaned loudly into the kiss. Reborn finally allowed Tsuna some mercy as he broke the kiss, watching the flushed face twist into a pout.

"You… tease…!"

Reborn chuckled again, leaning down to nibble on an earlobe. Tsuna gasped and bit down on his bottom lip, determined to not make another sound. Reborn smirked as he murmured into Tsuna's ear, "Just so you know… Seeing you jealous turned me on _very _much," as he ground his hips into the other's below.

"R-Reborn…!" Tsuna whined. "S-Stop -_ahh_- teasing m-me…!"

Reborn smirked as he pulled off his tie with a hand and tied Tsuna's hands together above his head. Tsuna gulped at the predatorily look on his boyfriend's face.

"Well, since you so nicely asked…"

Tsuna shivered; did Reborn just… _purr_?

"…Get ready. Because you won't be able to leave this bed –let alone _walk_– when I'm done with you."

* * *

A/N: *blushes*I can't believe I just wrote that. The original idea was Reborn being amused with the idea of a jealous Tsuna but somehow… _that _came out. I have written plenty of suggestiveness before but… GYAHH! *blushes*

_Umm, guys? Is T-rated enough or should I bump it up to M? Really need your feedback on this._

And thanks for reading as always!


	2. Caring is not Sharing - Bonus

**Title: **Caring is not Sharing

**Summary: **Or, in which Tsuna is jealous of the attention Reborn is attracting and decides to sneak them out of the ball.

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **R27

**Warning: **OoC-ness; Set anywhere between 5YL and TYL. Rated for sexual content - A.K.A. _Lemon_.

* * *

**Caring is not Sharing - Bonus**

Reborn pushed Tsuna down on the bed as he connected their lips once more. The hitman nibbled teasingly on Tsuna's bottom lip, forcing a cry of surprise from the Vongola Decimo. As Reborn took the chance to shove his tongue into Tsuna's mouth, mapping the cavern thoroughly, he reached down to unbutton Tsuna's suit jacket with practiced ease, scowling when he couldn't tug it off with the brunette's constricted wrists in the way.

Giving a barely visible shrug, Reborn reached out for the bedside table and pulled out the second drawer, where he knew a small dagger sat.

The dagger was a gift, actually. Timoteo had presented Tsuna with the decorated dagger on the brunette's twentieth birthday. The dagger boasted a leather, wire-wrapped handle while the blade itself was made of polished platinum; covered in decorative, intricate swirls on one side, the letters _'S.T.' _was carved on the other. The crossguard of the dagger was fashioned in a bold 'X', proudly proclaiming its owner's title. Tsuna had kept it in his bedside table as a precaution despite knowing he would never use such a precious gift in self-defense.

Tsuna forcefully broke the very passionate kiss when he heard the ripping of fabric. Cracking an eye open, the brunette let out a mix between a moan and a groan when Reborn pulled off the shredded jacket, tossing it somewhere behind him. Tsuna gave a glare at Reborn's smirk.

"Really, Reborn?" Tsuna grumbled. "Grandpa's dagger _and _my favorite suit?"

Reborn shrugged as he slipped a hand underneath Tsuna's orange dress shirt, his fingers ghosting over the scarred skin. Tsuna shivered at the touch and swallowed a moan.

"You _do_ realize–" Tsuna gasped when the fingers went up the side of his body. "–that you could have just untied me."

Reborn gave the other a pointed stare. "What fun would that be?" He smirked when Tsuna moaned at his ministrations. "Besides… You're getting a little too feisty for my liking." The hitman growled lowly, punctuating his point with a pinch of a nipple.

Tsuna gasped loudly as he arched his body upwards, unintentionally grinding their hips together in the process. Reborn hissed at the contact.

"You are–" Tsuna gasped out as Reborn teased and abused his nipples relentlessly. "–_so _buying me a new suit…!"

"Stop complaining." Reborn scolded as he retracted his hand, smirking when Tsuna let out a groan in disappointment. "You have plenty of suits." The raven glared down at the dress shirt before ripping it open altogether, the buttons flying open everywhere.

Tsuna groaned. "Reborn, you have destroyed exactly four of my suits when you ripped them off like you did earlier; another three when you didn't even bother to take them off; _and _you destroyed another eleven of my dress shirts when you couldn't be patient enough to take it off _normally_." Tsuna recounted. "I demand payment, _dammit_."

Reborn moved down to attach his lips to Tsuna's neck, sucking the skin harshly. "That's your own fault, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said, licking the patch of skin that was rapidly turning a nice shade of red.

"H-How is it… my fault…?" Tsuna asked breathlessly, moaning when Reborn started nipping down his neck. Knowing how possessive the hitman was, he'd probably end up covered with hickeys in the morning. _Very visible hickeys_. Still, Tsuna couldn't help but jerk his head to the side to display more of his neck for the raven.

Reborn hummed, apparently satisfied with the act of submission as he pressed their lips together. This time, Tsuna opened his mouth almost immediately, letting the wet appendage enter his mouth, dominating the kiss completely. "Yes, your fault." Reborn repeated, his onyx eyes darkening more than what the other thought was possible. He leaned down to whisper into the brunette's ear, "You always look so innocent; you never fail to look for the good in people in this dark world. You make me want to sully you; to take away that light like what my job entails. You always look so ravishing. When it comes you… _I always lose control_."

Tsuna felt his entire body shiver; both at the low baritone spoken directly into his ear and the words coming from the hitman. Swallowing, Tsuna breathed out, "Then do it, Reborn. _Lose control_."

A growl erupted from Reborn's throat as he crashed their lips together, a hand trailing all over Tsuna's chest. Tsuna gasped into the kiss, jerking his head in an attempt to break away, but the hitman wouldn't have it; using his free hand to keep Tsuna's head in place. As Reborn continued to kiss the brunette senseless, the hand that had been teasing Tsuna's nipples trailed southwards until it reached the growing budge in the Vongola Decimo's suit pants.

"R-_Reborn_…!" Tsuna screamed when he felt Reborn grabbing and rubbing his arousal through his pants. "P-Please… R-Reborn…!"

Reborn gave a low grunt as he kissed down Tsuna's jaw line and neck, before latching onto a nipple and sucking it. His other hand continued to rub the brunette's arousal. Tsuna could do nothing but mewl and gasp in pleasure as he writhed on the bed, unable to do anything else with his hands still tied together. Unbeknownst to him, smoldering onyx continued to watch him carefully.

Tsuna's face was flushed with redness spread across his cheeks, his lips looking red and bruised. His hands were still above his head, tied with Reborn's silk tie. Tsuna's orange dress shirt had already been ripped open, courtesy of Reborn, showing the hickeys the hitman had left possessively on his body. Two harden nubs stood up against pale, creamy skin. In short, Tsuna looked utterly ravishing.

Reborn felt his own pants tighten unbearably at the sight.

Tsuna cracked opened closed eyes, revealing darkened orbs of amber, with just the smallest tinge of orange in them. Tears pricked at the corner of Tsuna's eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks. "Reborn…" Tsuna panted out, raising his hips to ground against the hitman's. "Please…"

Reborn understood the unspoken request immediately. He took a moment to toy with the idea of teasing the brunette further, but decided against it as he slid down Tsuna's body. Calloused hands made quick work of Tsuna's suit pants, pulling them down in one swift movement. Reborn arched an eyebrow when he came face to face with Tsuna's hardened member. The hitman glanced up at the brunette in amusement as Tsuna's blush deepened.

"Going commando, Tsuna? You've been expecting this, haven't you?" Reborn smirked.

"N-No…! I-I…" Tsuna stuttered. "I-I j-just decided to _n-not _add my underwear to the collateral damages."

"…You _do _realize you basically just confessed that you _expected _this to happen." Reborn deadpanned.

Tsuna blinked as he replayed his previous words. "…Dammit." _It's not fair_. Tsuna thought. _I can barely think straight anymore!_

Reborn _'tsked' _at him. "This calls for punishment, Dame-Tsuna."

Without so much of a warning, Reborn engulfed him whole.

Tsuna screamed at the heat suddenly surrounding his arousal. He tossed his head side-to-side as Reborn nipped and sucked, teasing him relentlessly. Tsuna moaned, arching his back off the bed again and bucking his hips in an attempt to seek out more of that tight heat, but Reborn held down his hips with two strong hands. Tsuna groaned in protest, only to suck in a breath when the hitman started to bob his head up and down as he hummed, the vibrations sending a shiver down Tsuna's spine. And just when Tsuna thought he couldn't take anymore than this… Reborn deep throated him, giving his member a long, hard suck. Tsuna's hip jerked more wildly than ever, and Reborn had to use extra force to hold the brunette down.

"R-Reborn…!" Tsuna gasped out.

The Vongola Decimo felt the coil in his stomach grow tighter and tighter by the minute. The sensations were just too much. Tsuna cracked an eye open and glanced down. The molten onyx he saw watching his every expression was his undoing.

Tsuna arched off the bed with a pleasured scream. Reborn never once stopped his movements; continuing to bob his head up and down as he sucked, milking the release out of the brunette. When he finally felt the member in his mouth softening, Reborn pulled himself off with a soft _'pop' _that rang loudly in the almost silent room. Tsuna panted harshly as he came down from his high. Reborn smirked as he licked his lips, enjoying the flushed look of his lover.

Tsuna growled and hooked his linked hands behind Reborn's neck, shifting the hitman upwards with a jerk of his wrists. He brought their lips together, shoving his tongue past Reborn's lips, moaning as he caught the lingering taste of his own release in Reborn's mouth. The raven let him have his way for a while before bring his own tongue to tangle with Tsuna's as he moved the scene of their dance back to Tsuna's mouth. When the two finally broke apart, a string of saliva was left between them momentarily before it broke off, unable to withstand the tension.

"Reborn…" Tsuna called out breathlessly.

Despite breathing heavily to take in the much needed air, Reborn still managed to arch an eyebrow elegantly at the brunette.

"How is it… that I'm practically naked and you're _still _fully clothed?" Tsuna asked.

Reborn took a moment to glance down at his full-black suit before smirking up at Tsuna. "Haven't I always taught you to solve your own problems, Dame-Tsuna?"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?! You have my hands tied!" Tsuna protested.

Reborn's smirk didn't fade –in fact, it got _wider_.

_W-Wait a minute… Don't tell me… _Tsuna tested his restraints. It was indeed tight, as expected of Reborn, but… The strip of cloth that would easily undo the knot sat innocently on the back of Tsuna's right hand.

"You mean to tell me…" Tsuna hissed out through gritted teeth. "…I could have got out of these stupid things _any time I wanted_?!"

Reborn shrugged wordlessly, a smug grin on his face.

Tsuna snarled as he tore of the restrains in a matter of seconds. Using his superior strength, he flipped them over and began to attack at Reborn's clothes. The hitman chuckled and helpfully cooperated as Tsuna hurried to rid him of his suit jacket and dress shirt. Tsuna shimmied down Reborn's body, glancing down at the budge in the hitman's suit pants, before turning up to look back at Reborn with a teasing grin.

Before Tsuna can open his mouth, Reborn cut him off with an irritated growl, "Tsuna. I _swear_, if you don't occupy that mouth of yours within the next _five seconds_, I _will __**triple **_your training _tomorrow_."

The threat sank in immediately and Tsuna scrambled to follow the order. His hands fumbled to undo the leather belt buckle, his shaking hands quickly pulling down Reborn's pants and boxers in one go. The hitman barely had time to groan and hiss at the cool air finally hitting his previously constrained erection when Tsuna took him into his mouth and gave a long suck. Reborn bit down a moan as he clenched the sheet underneath him tightly.

Tsuna licked and nipped at the tip playfully, ridding it from the translucent fluid that had gathered there. Deciding that it was 'clean' enough, Tsuna dipped his head, taking in more of Reborn's member as he ran his tongue along the underside of the sensitive erection. The brunette hummed as he started bobbing his head up and down, deep throating Reborn each time.

Meanwhile, Reborn was having a hard time trying to resist the urge to grab his lover's hair and simply thrust into that tight ring of muscles around his arousal. The hitman had to muster up every single shred of his self-control as Tsuna started to speed up his movement; sucking him off faster by the minute. Reborn groaned as he felt the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach –his release was fast-approaching, and yet, as tempting as that sounds, he refused to come until he was buried deep within the tight heat in an entirely different part of Tsuna's anatomy. Reborn finally grasped Tsuna's long chestnut brown locks and yanked as he grunted, "Tsuna. _Off_."

Tsuna whined in disappointment as he was pulled off Reborn's arousal. He glanced at the hitman inquisitively, noting that the raven was staring blankly at him.

Reborn's already dark orbs seemed to darken further at the sight of Tsuna's red and swollen lips, still glistening with the translucent fluid he was so happily lapping up mere minutes before. And when Tsuna cocked his head to the side with an innocent blink, Reborn growled and flipped them over, pinning Tsuna to the bed. The brunette wasn't surprised if the faint grin on his face was any indication. Reborn narrowed his eyes as he all but shoved three fingers into Tsuna's mouth, the brunette immediately wrapping his tongue around the calloused fingers. Tsuna deliberately let out a sensual moan as twirled his tongue all around Reborn's fingers, making sure to coat the fingers thoroughly, knowing their final destination.

Reborn pulled out his fingers when he deemed them coated enough and forcefully spread Tsuna's legs, settling in between them. He barely suppressed a smirk when Tsuna automatically wrapped his legs around Reborn's waist instinctively. As Reborn brought their lips back together, he trailed a hand down Tsuna's body, slipping a saliva-coated finger into Tsuna's entrance. The hitman wasted no time in pumping his finger in and out of the brunette's entrance. Tsuna's gasp was lost in the kiss, but the jerk of his hips, causing their bare erections to rub against each other, was not. Tsuna moaned as he started humping against Reborn, trying to create more of that delicious, addictive friction that both of them loved.

A second finger soon joined the first as Reborn began to scissors his fingers while thrusting them in in various angles in an attempt to find that mess of muscles that–

"R-_Reborn!_"

–would leave his lover screaming in pleasure.

Reborn smirked as he rubbed and pressed onto Tsuna's prostrate almost mercilessly.

Tsuna jerked and moaned on the bed in pleasure. He could do nothing but _feel_– the feeling of Reborn's fingers thrusting into him, stretching him and filling him; the jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine whenever Reborn touched the sensitive gland in him with his fingers; and the sweet friction of their bare arousals grinding against each other with every thrust of Tsuna's hips. He was left a writhing mess on the bed and _he loved it_. Tsuna couldn't help the groan of protest when Reborn pulled out his fingers –_when did he add the last finger?_– with a wet _'pop'_. Darkened amber watched as the hitman reached for the bedside table again, pulling out the first drawer to withdraw the lube left there. Tsuna swallowed as he kept his eyes on the sight of Reborn coating his redden member with the lube before tossing the tube aside.

Reborn lined his erection to Tsuna's entrance, gently prodding the pink, slicked hole. Smoldering onyx glanced up at the brunette inquisitively, silently asking if the other was ready.

Tsuna took in a deep breath as he forced his body to relax. Tsuna reached out and wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck before nodding slowly. _I'm ready_.

Reborn gripped Tsuna's thighs to steady him before thrusting into him in one swift movement, burying himself to the hilt in his lover. Reborn groaned, the heat enveloping his arousal was much _tighter_ and much _hotter_ than before. It took him every last shred of his self-control to force himself to stay still, feeling Tsuna trembling beneath him. The raven gently kissed Tsuna's eyes where tears had already starting to form. Reborn brought his lips to Tsuna's ear, nibbling on the earlobe teasingly before whispering in his ear, "Tsuna… _Relax_."

Despite the intense pain he was feeling, Tsuna still managed to joke, "_You _try relaxing when you have something stuck up _your_ ass."

Reborn chuckled and kissed Tsuna in a comforting, yet loving manner.

Tsuna focused his attention on the sensation of Reborn kissing him as he continued to relax his muscles. No matter how many times they had done this, the initial penetration never fails to hurt. After all, as he had mentioned, it was incredibly hard to relax when one has something up his ass. Tsuna took in several deep breaths before finally gasping out, "Reborn… I'm fine. Move."

Reborn arched an eyebrow at him, clearly aware that the brunette was still in pain, yet he started moving anyway. The hitman gently rocked into Tsuna, gaining speed at an incredibly slow pace.

Tsuna growled, "Reborn. I'm not made of glass, nor am I fragile. Will you _please _move like you mean it?!"

"…Well. Since you asked so nicely…" Reborn murmured. He pulled out until only the head of his erection was left in Tsuna before mercilessly thrusting back in.

Tsuna howled in pleasure as he buried his face into the crook of Reborn's shoulder. "Reborn… Reborn… Reborn…!"

Reborn grunted as he slammed into Tsuna in different angles, trying to rediscover the one spot that will have Tsuna crying out in ecstasy. It didn't take long for the hitman to find it.

"_Reborn_!" Tsuna arched his body towards his lover.

The brunette's eyes had long since shut on its own as the pain slowly faded away, replaced with nothing but pleasure and pure ecstasy. Tsuna moaned at the feeling of being filled completely by Reborn; it was a feeling that he loved and desired, and never wanting to miss. Tsuna tossed his head back, his moans becoming an octave higher when Reborn found his prostrate once more, and proceeded to thrust into that one spot brutally. Tears rolled down his cheeks, mixing in with the sweat that practically drenched both of their bodies as Tsuna sobbed in pleasure. He could feel the coil in his stomach tightening again.

"R-Reborn…! I-I…" Tsuna could barely form a coherent sentence, but Reborn understood him anyway.

With one hand still holding onto Tsuna's hips painfully hard, Reborn reached down with his other hand to pump Tsuna's neglected member in time with his thrusts. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Reborn's neck firmer as his entire body shook.

"R-_Reborn_…!"

Tsuna came with a loud scream. His swollen erection pulsed as the creamy white semen was splattered all over their bare chests, covering Reborn's still pumping hand. As he did, Tsuna tightened around Reborn in a painfully uncomfortable vice-grip. The delicious tightness around him shattered the last of Reborn's self-control as he lost all sense of rhythm, thrusting wildly into Tsuna. The hitman finally reached completion with a loud grunt as he spilled his release deep within Tsuna, whose body quivered as he moaned weakly at the sensation.

Reborn pulled out and collapsed beside Tsuna, ignoring the soft whine the other gave at the sudden emptiness.

For a long while, the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of panting, as the lovers took in the desperately needed air. When he recovered enough, Reborn threw a hand over the side of the bed, picking up the nearest article of clothing he could find and gently cleaned them up before tossing the blanket over them.

Reborn smirked as he wrapped his arms around Tsuna, drawing the brunette to his chest. "I should make you jealous more often. Like I said, it was quite a turn-on."

Tsuna cracked an eye open lazily as he glared up at the hitman, "Just because everyone agreed that you're definitely the one who tops, doesn't mean they get to flirt with you." Tsuna wrapped his own arms possessively around the raven. "You're mine, dammit."

Reborn chuckled. "I believe the phrase you're looking for is, _"I'm yours"_, but I'll humor you this time."

Tsuna pouted and snuggled into Reborn's chest. "Just you wait. Someday… I _will _find a way to top you!"

Reborn let out a bark of laughter this time. "Fine. Just know that I'll be here to make things hard for you."

Tsuna decided against pointing out the innuendo in Reborn's answer and instead replied, "Don't you always?"

Reborn smirked and kissed Tsuna senseless once more.

* * *

"_Damn you, Reborn! You used _my _dress shirt to clean us up yesterday?!" _

"_Would you have rather we stayed sticky. It's quite annoying to clean up in the morning." _

"_That wasn't what I meant and you know it! Why _my _shirt…" _

"_It was the closest. First thing I grabbed. I wasn't looking." _

"_Reborn!"_

* * *

A/N: Ahem. So, apparently, after all that fuss about ratings, I went ahead and wrote a lemon. This is my very first lemon, so I actually cross-referenced a _lot_ of lemons across several fandoms. And for that, I thank all you awesome authors out there. A lemon isn't easy to write (at least for me), so consider that as me having a new found respect for my fellow writers.

Gosh. I can't believe I wrote 3k+ worth of lemon... *blushes*

So, again, since this is my first lemon, I would very much like (actually, I desperately need) constructive criticisms. And, as always, thanks for reading! Ciao Ciao~


End file.
